Baldur
|family = *Ymir (great-great-grandfather) † *Búri (great-grandfather) *Borr (grandfather) *Njörd (maternal-grandfather) *Odin (father) *Freya (mother) *Fjörgyn (step-mother) † *Týr (half-brother) † *Thor (half-brother) *Sif (sister-in-law) *Freyr (uncle) *Vé (uncle) *Vili (uncle) *Magni (nephew) † *Modi (nephew) |loyalties = Asgard Odin Aesir |status = Deceased |voice actor = Jeremy Davies |appears in = God of War (2018) }} Baldur (also known as The Stranger) was the son of Odin and Freya, half-brother of Thor and Týr, and the uncle of Magni and Modi. He served as the main antagonist in God of War (2018). Norse Mythology (Also known as Balder, and in Old Norse: Baldr) was the son of (the King of the Gods) and his wife . He was known to be beautiful and was the favourite of the Æsir gods. Most legends about him concern his death. After he and Frigg had a dream in which they saw his death (with dreams being prophetic in Norse mythology), Frigg asked everything in creation to promise to not harm Baldur, only forgetting to ask mistletoe, as she thought it was "too young" to swear an oath. Icelandic stories tell how the gods amused themselves by throwing objects at him (knowing that he was immune from harm). The blind god , (Baldur’s twin brother) deceived by , killed Baldur by hurling mistletoe, the only thing that could hurt him. After Baldur’s funeral, the messenger Hermod was sent to Hel, the goddess of the land of the dead also known as , to ask for Baldur's return. Hel asked that every being in creation weep for Baldur, and every being did, except the giantess (who was Loki in disguise), who refused to weep the tears that would release Baldur from death. Baldur's death was the start of : The Death of the Norse Gods and end of the Nine Realms. However, it is known that after Ragnarok, Baldur, along with Hod, would come back to life and become the new ruler of the peaceful land. In the God of War Series Early life Baldur was an Aesir born to Odin and Freya and was the half-brother of Thor and Týr. At some point in his life, his mother learned from the runes that he would die a "needless death". Determined to prevent his death at any cost, Freya placed a spell on him that made him invulnerable to all threats, physical or magical. However, the spell had a side-effect of removing Baldur's ability to physically feel anything. He could no longer feel anything from pain and pleasure to even the temperature of wherever he stood. Baldur’s pleas to Freya to lift the spell fell on deaf ears, and Freya insisted that Baldur would thank her for it. As a result, Baldur was driven mad, and he was consumed with hatred for his mother and vowed to never forgive her. ''God of War (2018) Baldur answers to Odin's call to hunt down the Jötunn Guardian, one of the two remaining Jötnar in Midgard who had been foiling the Aesir's plans for some time. With the sudden disappearance of the protection spell of the Wildwoods, Baldur decided to investigate, eventually finding the cabin where the Guardian lived. Mistaking the Guardian's husband, the Greek God Kratos, for the actual Guardian, Baldur confronts the God, who in turn thought Baldur knew his past as the "Ghost of Sparta". Unbeknownst to Baldur, the Guardian had died mere days before and had been cremated minutes prior to his arrival. Baldur assumed that Kratos always knew what he desired and wouldn't relent when the Greek God of War insisted he did not. Kratos is at first unwilling to fight, even though Baldur continuously taunts and punches him, but eventually gives in and punches Baldur to the ground. When Kratos tries to tell him to leave, Baldur punches Kratos clear over the house. Breaking a hole in the roof, Baldur spotted two beds inside and demanded to know who he was hiding. The two start to brutally fight and Kratos is able to overpower Baldur, but the latter seems unaffected by the punches or slashes from his axe. Baldur then reveals he doesn't feel pain. Kratos seemingly kills Baldur by snapping his neck, causing him to tumble off a cliff. Due to Freya's spell, he was simply incapacitated by Kratos' attack. Gathering his nephews, Magni and Modi, they visited the imprisoned ambassador of the Aesir, Mimir, hoping to gain the knowledge of Kratos and his son Atreus. However, they get nowhere, as Mimir doesn't know who the two are and is unable to locate them due to a concealing rune placed by Freya. Baldur tells him that he would give his word to Odin if he helped them, but an unimpressed Mimir tells the three to leave. Later, when Kratos, Mimir, and Atreus prepare to go to Jötunheim, Baldur ambushes them, gaining the upper hand against Kratos and goads Atreus into attacking him. He dismisses Kratos as "just meat" and assumed Atreus would give him what he wanted. Atreus tries to fight Baldur, feeling that he is ready for the confrontation. Kratos tries to stop him, only to be shot with an arrow by Atreus. Baldur grows amused upon seeing Atreus strike at his father when he attempted to keep him out of the fight. An overconfident Atreus attacks Baldur but fails to kill him, and he knocks the boy unconscious before departing on a dragon. Kratos jumps off the mountain, intercepts them and fights Baldur, who eventually makes it to the realm travel room and puts in Asgard as the destination, hoping to bring the full weight of the Aesir down upon Kratos. After another brutal fist fight, Kratos alters the destination to Helheim, sending them flying into the Realm of the Dead. Baldur comes across an illusion taking the form of his memories, specifically the time he confronted his mother, Freya, over her spell she placed on him. Since the spell made him invulnerable, he could no longer physically feel anything, pain or pleasure. Baldur angrily lashes out at his mother, despite her reasons and motives. Kratos and Atreus, in hiding, witness Baldur act irrationally towards the illusion and learn of his connection to Freya. After finding a way to escape Helheim, Baldur learns of Kratos's journey into The World Serpent's stomach and wounds the giant serpent to expel the two next to the colossal corpse of the Frost Giant Thamur. Emerging from the icy waters of the lake, Baldur meets his mother for the first time in decades. Despite his time away, Baldur remains resentful towards her over the spell that made him invulnerable but while Freya remains remorseful, Baldur is consumed by his hatred of her. He tries to attack her but Kratos gets in his way, leading to another fight between them. Freya tries to intervene by entangling the two with roots, believing that she can reason with him, but her spells are ineffective as the two break free. During a small lull in the fight, Baldur briefly overpowers Kratos, but Atreus gets in the way. Irritated, Baldur strikes the boy square in the chest. Kratos is horrified, believing that Atreus is wounded, but he tells him that it isn't his blood; in fact, it's Baldur's blood. It is shown that Baldur's hand was pierced by the mistletoe arrow that Kratos had strung onto Atreus' quiver after the strap was broken during the journey. Baldur then revels at his newfound ability to feel as a horrified Freya watches on. Being vulnerable once again, Baldur resumes his battle with Kratos, reveling in the pain he feels. He thanks the two for their assistance, claiming that not even Odin himself was able to remove his "curse". With Atreus' help, Kratos overwhelms Baldur and brutally beats him, but Freya intervenes again by reviving Thamur, who attacks Kratos and Atreus with his icy breath. Freya's efforts end in failure as Atreus calls the World Serpent to kill the reanimated Giant. An utterly defeated Baldur goads Kratos to kill him, but after some convincing from Atreus and Freya, Kratos spares him, and warns him not to come after them again nor lay a hand on Freya. Baldur confronts his mother once more. Freya implores her son to find understanding in her actions in an attempt to make peace with him. Baldur refuses to forgive her and nearly strangles her to death, but Kratos intervenes again. Quoting his father, Kratos claims that the cycle ends here and snaps Baldur's neck a second time, well and truly killing him. His final words are: "''Snow..." Aftermath Freya is left devastated and enraged upon his death, despite Baldur's attempt on her life. She swears revenge upon Kratos but takes her son's body with her and disappears. Despite her tragic fury, Mimir believes that given time, Freya will come to accept that Baldur's death was for the best and that the Nine Realms were better with her alive. However, after finally reaching the Realm of the Giants and releasing Faye's ashes, thus completing their journey, Baldur's death triggers an occurrence over the realms. Mimir believes that Fimbulwinter, the terrible winter that lasts three years, is about to happen. To make matters worse, the winter preludes the coming of Ragnarök, something that was believed not to happen for at least a hundred more years. Baldur's death, and perhaps the intervention of an outsider like Kratos, accelerated the end of the Nordic Gods. When their journey ends, Atreus has a prophetic dream of many years later: He and his father are confronted outside of their home by a cloaked man with a mystic hammer; it's Baldur's brother, Thor, likely coming to avenge his brother and fallen sons. Personality Unlike the benevolent depiction of him in the myth, Baldur is extremely cruel, ruthless and sadistic as he seemed to take pleasure in hurting Kratos and Atreus. Since he can't feel pain, he laughs maniacally when his opponents try to harm him. According to Modi, Baldur hasn't "seen straight in years". Baldur's personality before his confrontations with Kratos are unknown, but he was likely much kinder and emotionally stable, as in his vision of the past, he was unable to kill his mother. It is possible that Baldur's original personality prior to being cursed could've been similar to his real-life mythological depiction, but centuries of being unable to feel anything had gradually twisted him into the insane Aesir that he now is. Like most other Aesir, Baldur appeared to share their love for causing large amounts of death and destruction wherever he went. Intelligent and pragmatic, his quiet demeanour belies a sadistic streak he keeps tucked away for special occasions. Much of Baldur's ruthlessness stems from his mother, Freya, who had placed a spell on him which took away his ability to physically feel anything. Baldur laments that he can no longer taste food or drinks or experience bodily pleasures, and even the temperature of wherever he stood, and angrily admitted that he would rather die than never feel again. To his utter dismay, Freya refused to undo the spell, leaving Baldur to suffer for over a century while he vowed to make her pay for what she did to him. A vision in Helheim reveals that Baldur's greatest regret was not killing Freya years ago. He sobs, blaming himself for being a coward and for running away, instead. A century later, Baldur's heart had hardened considerably to the point where he was able to choke her without holding back, though he still showed genuine sadness and regret while doing so, suggesting that deep down he did still love her but she had put him through too much pain in the past for him to consider ever letting her live. Even after the curse was broken, and Freya tried to reunite with her son, Baldur still refused being either unable or unwilling to forgive her for a century of misery. Aside from his noted animosity towards his mother, most of Baldur's other relationships with the rest of his family is left ambiguous for the most part, though it can be assumed that they were on more positive terms. At the very least, him and Thor appeared to be on very good terms, as Magni mentions that Thor had complete faith in his brother and his abilities despite his increasingly unstable personality and even trusting him with the safety of his two sons. Though this is contradicted by Baldur himself earlier on when he mentions that he wasn't like his brother, suggesting that Baldur might not entirely approve of Thor's bloodthirsty nature or his methods for getting what he wants. He nonetheless appears to be extremely loyal to Asgard, his father, and his fellow Aesir. Underneath his sadistic behaviour, Baldur is an extremely miserable Aesir god. However, he does retain some sense of honour, as he was supposedly willing to leave Kratos alone without a fight had the Spartan given him the information he wanted. He also implies that unlike his brother, he is willing to show mercy. Despite this, Baldur did not have any reservations about taking hostages, using surprise attacks and threatening innocents during his battles with Kratos. Baldur is rather talkative in a belligerent manner during a fight, as he taunts, mocks and rages at Kratos throughout all their battles. The Spartan himself said in their first encounter that he talked too much. Baldur's rage and maniac behaviour did not vanish along with the spell and Baldur chose to continue fighting Kratos despite being relentlessly assaulted with punches and arrows from Atreus. He actually enjoyed experiencing pain to his fullest and hated every time his mother tried to protect him. Free of the spell and given a warning by Kratos, Baldur still wanted to punish his mother and chose to strangle her even as she professed her love for him. As seen during his fight with Kratos and Atreus after his curse was broken, Baldur was shown to be somewhat of a masochist, taking great pleasure in feeling pain as well as putting other people through the same pain. As shown during his fights, Baldur often exhibited a reckless fearlessness almost to the point of being suicidal in nature. Years of being unable to feel pain or the risk of death led to him no longer fearing physical damage to himself as a normal person would and he would often knowingly and willingly walk into dangerous situations without any hesitation or consideration for the physical risks to his person, perhaps implying towards him having a subconscious death wish. This in turn, made him an even more fearsome enemy as he would tend to go all out against his opponents usually dealing crippling damage to them while they failed to try and harm him. This was best shown when he repeatedly taunted and slapped Kratos when the latter refused to fight him the first time. He would continue to demonstrate this inability to feel fear after the curse had been broken too. He very rarely ever had to worry about making any fatale mistakes while in combat because nothing his enemies could do would ever affect him. Despite the great advantage his curse allowed him over other fighters, Baldur utterly despised his condition, viewing it as a fate worse than death and constantly desiring to be free from it. Even going so far as to state that death would've been preferable. He was either seemingly unaware, or simply did not care, about what his death could potentially mean for the rest of the Nine Realms or its inhabitants. Suggesting a certain level of selfishness. It's implied during his first fight with Kratos that Baldur is desperate to feel anything at all, even pain, and the reason he constantly puts himself in dangerous situations is because he hopes to one day find an opponent who will be able to make him feel something. Baldur's final moments were not of anger or rage, but the joy that he could feel the falling snow on his face. Physical description Baldur was shown to be very tall and slender, though still much shorter in comparison with Kratos, with icy blue eyes and handsome (if haggard) features, with a beaded brownish beard and mullet-like hairstyle. He wore dark pants with a brown sash with a red belt leaving his top half completely exposed to the elements, and straps around his feet, exposing his toes and heels. On his body he had several distinct tattoos of runes in ancient Norse. Powers and Abilities As a son of Odin, Baldur was an extremely powerful Norse God. Two of the only known Gods to surpass him are Odin and Thor while Týr presumably was around his level, making him perhaps the third most powerful Aesir. Baldur's power was great enough to pose a difficult challenge to Kratos, although Kratos eventually defeated him. *'Superhuman Strength:' As a son of Odin, Baldur's strength is at immense superhuman levels, far surpassing that of any mortal or monster as well as being above most other Gods, with only Odin and Thor having the strength to surpass him while Týr presumably was on the same level of strength. He has enough physical aptitude to harm Jörmungandr, easily throw and smash a giant boulder and, despite his skinny and shorter body, is able to challenge Kratos: In their first battle, when Baldur and Kratos have a test of raw strength, the ground begins to collapse, leaving a progressively larger and deeper fissure beneath them. *'Superhuman Speed and Agility:' Baldur, perhaps due to his power over light, can move at extremely high speeds; much faster than Kratos. He uses this to effect in combat, darting around enemies before striking them. *'Durability:' As among the strongest of the Norse Gods, Baldur was extremely durable, even without his invulnerability. Hence, after his mother's spell was broken, Baldur was still able to take extreme punishment, even what would be mortal blows, from Kratos and Atreus and continue fighting without being hindered. It was only when Kratos broke his neck did he finally die. *'Light Manipulation:' As the God of Light, Baldur was capable of using light in combat. The runes on his body, as well as his eyes, will light up when he uses his power. He could use light to move at extreme speeds, to send a shock wave through the ground, cause an explosion of energy, throw balls of deadly, shining energy; or increase the force of his punches. *'Invulnerability:' Baldur's greatest and most infamous attribute was his invulnerability to anything, even Kratos' Blades of Chaos. While he can be harmed, his injuries are only temporary, as his body will naturally heal at an extremely fast rate. He also cannot physically feel any injuries, nor anything at all, enabling him to continue to fight without being slowed by his wounds. For instance, he was able to easily attack the World Serpent, a creature that gave his brother Thor a challenge, and walk out of the cold depths of the lake he resided within with no noticeable injuries. He also can survive in Hel without any harm despite the immense coldness of the realm. **However, his invulnerability caused him to be unable to physically feel anything, driving him insane. Also, despite his invulnerability, Baldur can be dazed and incapacitated for brief periods, such as when his neck was snapped when he first faced Kratos. His only weakness was mistletoe, the one plant his mother did not foresee harming him. Upon striking Atreus and stabbing his hand with a mistletoe arrow, the spell was broken and Baldur was not only vulnerable, but able to feel everything, much to his joy. *'Additional Elemental Affinities:' In addition to his light elemental abilities, Baldur could gain the power to control any element he was exposed to by absorbing them, as shown when Kratos had struck him on the shoulder using the Leviathan Axe and Baldur, by grabbing it, was able to gain the power to control ice, allowing him to infuse ice into his fist to increase his strength, send out blasts of ice, and also cause icicles to erupt from the ground. Later, after Atreus had detonated the undead Giant's ring on top of Baldur during the final battle with him, Baldur acquired power over fire by absorbing the explosion, allowing him to cause eruptions of fire around the ground and perform a fire enhanced kick as well as summon a wave of flame that hones on Kratos. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Most likely because of his physical abilities and invulnerability, Baldur does not use or need weapons in combat. He favours his own physical fighting capabilities above all else and is extremely skilled. He can quickly strike, utilizing punches and kicks. He also uses elbows, knees and even some grappling, including suplexing Kratos in their first fight. His skill in pure hand-to-hand combat is almost unmatched, capable of easily fighting against and even at times overwhelming Kratos in martial arts despite the latter's immense training, experience and prowess, only losing due to Kratos's superior strength and weapons and still being able to fight him almost evenly. He can couple his moves with his superior speed, strength, and control over light to decimate enemies, even Jörmungandr. *'Expert Tracker:' Mimir stated that Baldur was Odin's best tracker. As such, his ability and persistence in finding a given target exceeded that of the other Aesir. Baldur manages to find Kratos's home and attack him, then again find Kratos when he opens the gate to Jötunheim. Despite being stuck in Helheim, over the bridge with which there was "no way back", Baldur stills find a way out and manages to track down Kratos and his son when they in were in the World Serpent's stomach. Runes Translation Note: Translations are done by fans and are subject to error, as well as the developers' use of the runes. * The red runes on his back and across his shoulders, "ᚲᚢᚱᛊᛖᛞ", are in English and translate directly into Cursed, referring to Freya's spell and his inevitable death. * On his left pectoral, "ᛖᚲ ᛖᚱ ᛞᚨᚢᛞᛁ", which is Ek er dauði and means "I am death", possibly a reference to the fact that his death marks the beginning of Ragnarök, the death of the Gods. * On the circle on his lower abdomen, "ᚾᛟᚱᚾᛁᚱ·ᚠᛚᛖᛏᛏᚨ·ᚢᛏᚦᛖᛏᚨ·ᛒᚢᚾᛞᛁᚾᚾ" Nornir fletta utþeta bundinn; literally, "The Norns plait (?) bound(en)". * Maybe the two Triangels on his back Stands for the alchemical Symbol neutral/balance and its called aether or in Greek αἰθήρ aithḗr Personification of the "upper sky" in Greek mythology Ether (physics), hypothetical medium for the propagation of light in a vacuum Trivia *His Greek equivalent (in terms of attributes) is Apollo. Some guesses at its etymology suggest a link with "Dagr", the personified day, so he can be seen as a counterpart to the primordial day goddess Hemera. *Some Norse text describes him as the god of love and beauty which would make him equivalent to Eros, however, he didn't show any type of amokinesis abilities in the game. **In Helheim, his past self illusion mentioned that he is unable to gain pleasure from women thanks to the invulnerability spell his mother placed on him. *In Gesta Danorum, Baldur is depicted as a jealous, arrogant braggart and highly malevolent, possibly setting precedent for the game's characterization. However, the entire text is extremely polemic against Germanic paganism, so it might not accurately reflect the beliefs of pre-Christian Norse. *Baldur's invulnerability was somewhat similar to the Greek curse of . However, Baldur's curse is far worse than Achilles as he is unable to feel but at the same time is more effective as his curse makes his entire body invulnerable, unlike Achilles's weakness in his heels. *Baldur's wife, Nanna, is briefly referenced by Brok as he proclaimed surprise at Kratos' foreign weapons; though it is unknown at this time if she will fulfil this role in the series. **In the mythology, the pair has a son, the god of justice and reconciliation, Forseti. It is currently unknown if he also fulfill such a role in the series. *Baldur never introduced himself to Kratos and he immediately attacks him in Kratos' home as the moniker stated in the Codex: "The Stranger". When Kratos and Atreus discuss about Norse Gods while navigating across the Lake of Nine, Kratos indirectly mentions Baldur; when asking Atreus about "one who could feel no pain", he replies "that sounds like Baldur". Later, during their journey across the Mountains where they were eavesdropping on The Stranger asking Mimir to reveal Kratos' whereabouts, The Stranger was revealed to be Baldur and the name was added the Codex. *In all of Baldur's battles with Kratos, he had a distinct advantage against the latter god. In the first two battles, he had the element of surprise while in the final battle, he had, though unwanted, the interventions of his mother. **Baldur's final battle with Kratos ended the same way their first battle did, with Kratos snapping his neck. *In Norse mythology, Baldur's death was the beginning of Ragnarök, the end of many gods like Odin, Thor and Loki. **This may be hinting that future games will include not only other gods but also their deaths (similar to the original trilogy where the death of Ares symbolized the end of the Greek Gods). *At the conclusion of the game, Kratos states that Baldur may not have initially been tracking down him, but rather the giantess Faye, whom he was carrying the ashes of throughout their journey. *In an ironic twist of fate, Freya's attempt to prevent Baldur's needless death could be argued to be the very reason for it, as this led to Baldur's desire for revenge. Kratos only killed him to protect Freya herself. * During their third and final battle, before Kratos snaps Baldur's neck, Kratos says "The cycle ends here", the same phrase Zeus said when killing Kratos in God of War II. The cycle refers to the Cycle of Patricide, although in this case it was "matricide". * Baldur has a pet dragon named Dagsetr which he used to travel to Kratos‘s home in their first encounter and was seen when Baldur kidnapped Atreus. * A notable difference between mythology and the game is that in the original mythology, Baldur was made invulnerable after he dreamt of his death. Since dreams are considered prophetic, this caused distress to him. His mother, Frigg, made every single thing, living and lifeless, swear an oath never to harm him, except for mistletoe because she believed it was too young to swear an oath. In the game, his mother uses Vanir magic to cast invulnerability on Baldur which as any Vanir spells, has a weakness; in this case, Mistletoe. * Baldur possessed many similarities to Kratos, i.e., both are children of the Ruling god of their mythologies, both have complex family relationships, both are skilled warriors, both are extremely powerful, and both desired revenge against one of their parents. * Revisiting Freya's cottage post-game will have Mimir reveal that though she is capable of it, Freya is not likely to revive Baldur as being reanimated is a torturous experience. However, in Norse myth it is said Baldur's mother does indeed attempt to retrieve him from Hel, and due to failing this, Baldur is one of the few gods to return regardless following Ragnarök. * When Baldur mentions that he is not like his brother, this is likely referencing Thor, since he declared, "I'm not my brother. And if you'd given me what I wanted, it wouldn't have ended this way," referencing Thor's preference of violence and brute force over diplomacy. * Strangely, in Norse mythology, despite his violent death Baldur was stated to have ended up in Helheim instead of Valhalla. Whether or not this holds true in the game is currently unknown. ** This not only contradicts the very real world beliefs that the Vikings had that all warriors go to Valhalla, but also Mimir's own who states that the Aesir have their own ways of getting to Valhalla. ** It also states that after Ragnarok, Baldur would rise up from Helheim and become the new ruler of the Nine Realms. Again whether or not this will happen in the games is currently unknown. Gallery Baldur photo mode 1.png Baldur photo mode 2.png Baldur photo mode 4.png Baldur photo mode 12.png Baldur photo mode 3.png Baldur photo mode 5.jpg Baldur photo mode 6.jpg Baldur came to visit.jpg|Baldur came to visit I thought you'd be bigger.jpg|"I thought you'd be bigger" Baldur photo mode 7.jpg Baldur.png Baldur photo mode 11.png Baldur photo mode 10.png Baldur photo mode 9.png Baldur photo mode 8.png K0oqRNTqen0.jpg God-of-War-The-Stranger.jpg|Kratos and Baldur during their first encounter. Baldur Kratos.jpg|First fight against Baldur Baldur second fight.png|Second fight against Baldur 651B3PhjFjk.jpg|Baldur in Helheim Wind in the beard.png Baldur Final.jpg|Final fight against Baldur Baldur hits Altreus.jpg|Baldur strikes Atreus in the shoulder. Baldur pricked with mistletoe.jpg|Baldur is pierced by a mistletoe arrow Mistletoe.jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg|Baldur chokes both Kratos and Atreus in the final battle. Fiery Baldur.png|Fiery Baldur Fiery Baldur 1.png Baldur tries to kill Freya.png|Baldur tries to kill Freya by choking her. Kratos chokes Baldur.jpg|Kratos chokes Baldur. Baldur's demise.png|Baldur meets his demise as Kratos snaps his neck. Baldur001.png Baldur_Front.jpg Baldur-CodexSketch.png|Baldur (Codex) Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Aesir Category:Deceased Category:God of War (2018) Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Norse Gods Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:God of War (2018) Enemies